Temptation on Silk Sheets
by Abby Ebon
Summary: One Shot. Slash. Under the rule of the Necromonger Lord Marshall, Harry Potter, wizard, has become many things. Seducer and assassin. Riddick x Harry x Vaako.


"_Temptation on Silk Sheets_"

_By Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Disclaimer_: No, I don't own "Harry Potter" or "Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick".

One-Shot - Riddick /Harry/ Vaako for Serpent in the Shadows – if this seems familiar you've probably read up to Ch. 30 of "_Dehctiws_".

'Back-story'; (_you don't have to read this to understand what's going on below, which is pure fun man-on-man-on-man smut – but, well, here it is_) Dame Vaako was not content to stand aside as Lord Marshall Riddick ruled. She played her hand, and found within it the ace; Harry Potter. What is known of this wizard is sparse; he is the last of his Breed, known to have spawned the Elementals. His home world is a forgotten ruin scattered to the Underverse. He kills, and he is very old, having lived to be captured by Covu.

(A list of Lord Marshals until Riddick);

Covu"The Transcended" , the first Lord Marshal. Covu discovered the Underverse, began the order "Necroism" and ordered the Necropolis built.

Oltovm, the 2nd Lord Marshal and builder of the Necropolis created the great Necromonger armada.

Naphemil"The Navigator" , the third Lord Marshal, father of the Necro Philosophy, ordered the Necropolis unearthed and entombed in a large Basilica ship.

Baylock "The Trutal", the fourth Lord Marshal and last to be born to Necroism would not live to see his visage eventually grace the Conquest Icons left in the Necromonger's wake on so many murdered worlds.

Kryll, the fifth Lord Marshal brought about the Quasi-Dead, fragile yet powerful beings whose use to the Necros evolves even today.

Zhylaw"The Last" , The sixth Lord Marshal, adopted the Necromongers darkest philosophy, for those races unwilling to convert, their penance shall be infanticide.

......

When Riddick took control, Harry arrived unheard in Riddick's bedroom that night to report – though at first Riddick thought it was an assassination attempt, the Necros were splintering and a civil war was brewing. Dame Vaako was behind this – though they didn't know it until Lord Vaako confessed this; Riddick had Harry go deep undercover to become Dame Vaako's right-hand, and another – in her mind- favored stoke to her plans.

He already had ties to Dame Vaako, so he used them to become her assassin - killing men and women alike, by her request to have sex with them – she called it "a night of pleasure and a quick end", mockingly. Basically everyone wanted Harry dead; for all that he was Riddick's spy and Dame Vaako's "pet assassin". All the while Riddick and Dame Vaako are engaged in a political battle at court, although they present a united front to the rest of the universe. Finally, she tires of the danger Harry represents to her and her allies for all that he is her 'pet', she finds out he is a spy - her last orders are to have Harry kill Lord Vaako, Riddick's lover and her former husband – knowing Riddick will kill Harry for it.

First, though – seeing irony in it, she wants Harry to have sex with her because it's her last chance to before Harry dies at Riddick's hand. Well, she does have sex with Harry – but _she_ dies, ending the 'war' by her own weakness as Harry had been told to kill her after she'd become ensnared by him. Riddick later finds Harry, cold, withdrawn, and ultimately 'hurt'. What Riddick did not know through out this whole thing was that to keep their assassin-spies (like Harry) loyal, the Lord Marshals prior to him, loved and made love to Harry, for most would do anything for the one who loves them.

Lord Vaako, upon finding out that Harry avoids contact with people like the plague - explains that to Riddick, being rather horrified that Harry has gone on without – he continues by saying it is likely Harry thinks he's too ill used to be a lover to Riddick. Seeing his only use to be a spy for Riddick – who he loves, though doesn't know it - thus the trust between them. In this, Harry is manipulative and dark, he is always in control of himself and has somewhat of a big ego – he is afraid of getting close, for fear that he – or someone else (namely Riddick) will die. That's how the 'game' starts – with Riddick 'trapping' Harry someplace and having his wicked way with him to keep Harry alive and relatively sane. It was Lord Vaako's idea – so no, he doesn't mind Riddick 'seducing' Harry, finding Harry attractive as well.

Altogether it has the feeling of something dark – if vaguely pleasant to write. I don't, however, think I'll be writing it out anytime soon – if you feel the inclination to, please let me know! I'd **love** to read it!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry was blindfolded – tied and chained to the bed, laying in darkness – waiting, waiting for _him_...There was a soft whistle of air entering the chamber. Hard leather shoes met metal floor, and his heart pounded in his chest, threatening to break free as he heard the harshly indrawn breath of surprise the other man gave as he entered the bedroom.

Despite knowing it would only make it worse – for he _had_ designed this trap, after all; Harry wriggled – struggling to break free of his bonds, panting with the aftereffects.

"Did you get yourself tangled in your own web, my little spy?" The voice that questioned him was deep, harshly amused – though somewhat softened, if only to save Harry's pride.

The bed dipped suddenly, and Harry cursed himself for miscalculating the distance between himself and the man whose hand was even now running down his neck – tickling his sides and finally resting on his now firmly held hips. Before he could stop himself – Harry let himself react to those intimate touches.

A deep chuckle reverberated throughout the echoing chamber.

"You'd almost think he enjoys this…" It was a softer – unexpected, voice that spoke this time. One Harry recognized as well as the first. He hadn't counted on the two of them showing up – the thrill of what might happen tingled down his spine, he moaned with reaction arching his hips eagerly.

"Oh, but he does, Vaako." The voice was husky, drawn with need. The hand on Harry's hip weighed him down, pressing him more harshly into the bedding below – he knew this would leave bruises, but he found he did not care.

A thumb stroked his tip – Harry couldn't help but shriek, struggling – entangling himself even more in his own trap.

"He likes to play hard to get," Harry could feel the mans mere presence hovering over him, straddling – waiting, playing with him, no matter how hard Harry tried to relax – to let this pass over him, he couldn't help but pant with anticipation, "but once you get him…its so very worth it, don't you think Vaako?" Teeth scraped against the pulse that beat the lifeblood of his body from heart to brain – Harry's breath caught in his throat at the implied danger. He felt the lips pressed against his neck curl into a smile at his reaction.

"Touch him, Vaako – he won't expect it…" It was whispered against his neck – brushing over his skin, strangely intimate enough to make him shiver.

Wary fingers ran over his shoulder and chest – Vaako _was_ touching him, it was something the man atop him had never allowed before. Suddenly – unexpectedly, nails dug into his shoulder – controlling, Harry felt himself whimper even as his blood boiled that they were _enjoying_ this.

"Oh, _yes_, Riddick – this is most assuredly worth it…" Vaako's lips were suddenly upon his – pressing, demanding – Harry keened and Vaako kissed him even harder, enjoying the small noises Harry made when he was trapped.

Riddick, atop him, moved boldly moving his clothed length against Harry's bare thigh. He gasped, and if he hadn't been blindfolded his eyes would have sprang open in surprise.

Riddick chuckled - it was low – reverberating through Riddick's chest sinking into Harry's very bones.

Vaako's hand which had been still upon his chest moved unexpectedly, trailing nails over Harry's vulnerable skin. He whimpered uncontrollably, jerking at the bindings, wantonly arching up into their touches.

"Where do you want us, pet?" Riddick hissed against his one ear as Vaako licked and nibbled at the sensitive lobe of the other. Harry groaned, his lips curling – his teeth bared in his pleasure. For a moment he hated that Riddick had the control to ask him what he wanted rather then take it as anyone else would. Instead he made Harry's toes curl, his spine tingling with pleasure as Harry was forced to think on what he wanted Riddick and Vaako to do to him.

There was, after all, a reason there was no gag for this trap. If Harry had to choose – and he would, already he knew even blindfolded that Riddick had stopped, silently commanding Vaako to do the same – to submit made him feel all the more vulnerable. The tension being a spy put on his life, to submit and admit vulnerability was as challenge for him – if not outright impossible.

Riddick though – for some reason, Harry _trusted_ him, he did not know why, nor when or how it had came about, but he did.

It was why; in these 'games' Riddick could hold the advantage without fearing Harry would kill him at the slimmest chance.

It was why Harry asked for what he did.

Riddick's breath was still, silence filling the bedroom chamber – Vaako was all but invisible in the face of Riddick's all consuming sense of presence. Both felt Harry's tension – he was wary, yes - yet ultimately loyal to them.

"I…I want," a blush blossomed across Harry's cheeks – for all that he had killed men in no clothing, he was still the younger of the three, Harry swallowed and finally continued without prompting, "I want Vaako to take me by my mouth…and…and Riddick to enter me…" Harry trailed off, his voice having grown fainter with every word.

"It'd be our _pleasure_…" Riddick purred, the words rolling off his tongue, as he felt the fingers of Riddick's hand - which had laid on Harry's hips – gently begin to spread his thighs, Harry's fingers scraped the cool metal of the headboard, seeking something to grab onto.

A rough - but otherwise warm finger, slick with saliva, pressed against his entrance – Harry had tensed up involuntarily, his breath catching in his throat as Riddick's fingers quickly - if playfully relaxed him.

The tips of Vaako's nails gently brushed Harry's lips – surprising him, while Riddick was preparing him – Vaako was memorizing him – where he was ticklish, what made him pant, and what drove him wild. Harry knew later that if he had been aware that he was under such close scrutiny he would have halted it then and there.

Vaako's finger gently slid into his mouth, and Harry – with a flash of insight, suckled at them, Vaako's other hand dug into Harry's thick hair, pulling him into another kiss. All of a sudden, Harry felt that Vaako was moving, his warm thighs trapping Harry's head between them, the feel of Vaako's pulsing length rested against his partly open lips.

Vaako's hands were petting his hair, soothing him as Riddick still prepared him – Harry knew Riddick would take him dryly, he would have squirmed with impatience had not Vaako's weight held him down.

Instead, Harry timidly began to lick at Vaako's length – if his eyes were uncovered they would have rested on Vaako's face, taking in his expression and testing the borders of what he did and did not like. As it was he had to play it by ear – which was fine with Harry, Vaako made the most _interesting_ noises.

Riddick had evidently decided Harry was as prepared as he was going to get, with one fleeting touch he spread Harry's legs almost uncomfortable wide – before pressing the head of his length against his entrance – waiting.

Harry knew that no matter what he did – Riddick would wait until Harry's body temperature and scent reached a certain peek – then no force on earth would stop him – or be equal in comparison to what Riddick would do to his all too willing body.

Vaako had no such qualms – for which Harry was grateful, moaning and needy as Vaako's length scraped past his teeth, pressing down his tongue - brushing the back of Harry's throat.

Above him, Harry _felt_ Vaako moan - it gave him a wicked idea – Harry let his throat relax and hummed – Vaako gasped, alerting Harry to the fact that his little experiment had worked. Just as Harry felt and heard the vibrations Vaako made – so could Vaako.

Soon Vaako was moving in and out of his mouth in earnest – all too aware that if he went too far with Harry, Harry would bite down on his most sensitive place. It was a measure of trust – Vaako knew that although what Harry was doing was considered a submissive behavior – it put Vaako at the most risk.

Vaako had heard stories of Harry killing men by letting them take his mouth – those moment long thoughts and warnings were nothing though – compared to the pleasure Vaako was feeling. Though it was a foolish thought, Vaako mused that if he died with Harry's lips around him, he wouldn't mind the dieing.

Unexpectedly, Riddick moved, and with the full length of him inside Harry; he couldn't help but cry out his pleasure around the length of Vaako. Pleasure warmed Harry's skin, and he felt as if he was burning from within – though it was an ultimately pleasurable sensation.

There was no other way to describe what they were doing other then as an unrehearsed dance – if of primal origin. Harry was caught between them – and the feeling he both craved and feared reared up fully – he lost his ability to think – to care for anything but now.

It was a loss of control – but through it he was cradled between Vaako and Riddick. A silent promise had been implied at the start of their 'game' - to keep him safe while the utter pleasure he felt lasted. They fulfilled it and sensing Harry's utter surrender to trust in them, brought Vaako and Riddick at the same time to the edge and over it.

Harry, feeling this, cried out – his yell echoing in the otherwise silent room as he felt his release overwhelm him – carrying him back to awareness – if a blissful one. The blindfold had been removed, and the bindings had been cut while he had been lost with the pleasure.

Riddick was at his back – any other man Harry would have sooner cut his throat then trust him with his back – but Riddick was different, with Riddick's arms around him he felt in control – secure.

Dozing, Vaako lay nestled at his chest - closer to him then Harry allowed most.

Harry knew without checking or inquiring that both men would have a blade beneath their pillows. Their passions cooled for the time being, Harry wondered that he was not insisting to be given a blade as well. It had been a long war – and the stain of it showed on all of them – but maybe, just maybe some temptation on silk sheets was what they needed to start the healing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

NOTICE!

_Belovedly Loveless_ (ID#1425231) has asked to write the back-story, in short the answer? Is yes - so, _yes_, Belovedly Loveless, I grant you permission to write where this stories beginnings take you; I look forward to the reading of it!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


End file.
